Runaway
by OphiuchusX
Summary: Caroline is forced to runaway from her small town of Mystic Falls after turning into the one thing her town hates the most, Vampires. She runs away to New Orleans only to find that there's a war brewing and before you know it, she's drawn closer and closer to the notorious Klaus Mikaelson. Will she be able to find a happy ending after all? Or will she forced to forever be a runaway


**Chapter 1**

 _"I had to get out of there"_ Caroline thought to herself, as she boarded the train. The train was headed southbound to New Orleans. Caroline had never really traveled out of Mystic Falls, Virginia, the quaint little town you see replicated on TV and in books. New Orleans couldn't be that bad, NCIS: New Orleans was an amazing show. It portrayed so much culture and history behind the city.

Caroline was surprisingly calm, considering what she just found out she was. The vampire in her wanted to lunge at everyone's throats, and bite into their arteries, but she knew that getting exposed wouldn't help her case. She went inside the local hospital to swipe a few extra blood bags before boarding the train, but she didn't know how long that would last. And yes, you did read that right, Caroline was a vampire.

Caroline was nothing but calm before. Even she knew she has a larger than life personality that might rub people the wrong way at first. If she were still human thinking about running away from home, she wouldn't be able to follow through with the plan because her heart would be beating too fast and her tears would be drumming and she would be hyperventilating.

But she had to run away. If people, specifically, the MFSC found out what she was, there would be a stake in her back, and she can guarantee that her mother would be the one that lodged It in there. Human Caroline would have never thought to have ran away.

"Is someone sitting here?", she asked a young lady with chocolate brown curls and a killer sense of style. Caroline compelled herself a first class seat. _"I guess it's one of the perks of vampirism"_

And than this lady turned around

"Elena?!" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Nope! You got it wrong. All you Mystic Falls people get it wrong!"

Caroline wasn't convinced that the person sitting in front of her wasn't Elena. And for a moment, she was scared about it. What would Elena think if she found out that Caroline was a vampire? The Gilberts and Forbes' families were always close, and they worked together to keep the small town free of vampires. The children of the council families were supposed to sacrifice their entire lives for it. And now that she was a vampire herself, she wasn't so sure she was willing to die for the MFSC. But Elena would...

"You're Caroline Forbes, right?" the olive-skinned beauty asked, bringing Care back to reality.

"Elena? What are you even doing here? And what did you do to your hair?"

"Ugh, how many times must I explain to you I'm not that pathetic excuse of a person?! I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce."

"I'm supposed to believe that you're not Elena Gilbert? Funny, since you both look exactly alike. Quit playing with me!" Caroline snapped back, as she took a seat beside this "Katherine"

"Oooh, baby vampire has some sass, I like it." Katherine smirked.

"Wait," Caroline looked around to see her surroundings before she leaned in closer, "You know what I am?" Caroline half-screeched and half-whispered as she said this.

"Did you think I wouldn't know my own kind when I see one?" Katherine questioned.

"No, No, No, No...you're supposed to be human, and back in Mystic Falls" Caroline couldn't believe her childhood friend wasn't in front of her.

Katherine, without warning, grabbed a knife from her boot, and made a small cut on her wrist, which healed in a short time. Caroline believe that she wasn't Elena. Elena would surrender herself undoubtly to the cause. Which would mean an ultimate death on her part. But a question still remained on Caroline's mind.

"How do you and Elena look exactly alike than? I mean, if, by a slight chance I believe in this story." Caroline questioned Katherine.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it Care." Katherine avoided the question, and than added. "I like you, so travel with me, and we'll see."

"Okay, but if you just so happen to work for the MFSC, you'll have another thing coming." Caroline threatened.

"Darling, I have 500 years over you. If I were working with the MFSC, which I won't for obvious reasons, I wouldn't bother with chit chat, you would be dead." Katherine threw back at her.

Caroline gulped. She had never been threatened like that before. People had feared her in school, and it was never the other way around. Caroline questioned whether or not she should travel with Katherine, but she decided against it. She needed help being a vampire. She was aware of all the humans on the train, and their arteries in their necks. It was a miracle she could control the thirst. She needed someone to protect her, and Katherine could be just the person.

"Fine, I'll come with you to New Orleans. But you're going to have to answer that question of mine's pretty soon." Caroline told her, ass the train finally departed for New Orleans, Louisiana.

"I'll tell you when you're ready." Katherine stated simply.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Liz Forbes was fuming. Her daughter was missing. She didn't know where Caroline could be. The local sheriff was on her last straw. She just couldn't imagine the worst case scenario.

"Thank you Miranda. I'll keep you reported on what's happening." Liz cut the phone, and sighed as she leaned back against the chair in her office.

Her daughter was missing, and she couldn't come to terms with it. At first she thought that Caroline would be at Elena's or Bonnie's place. The three of them were always together. But when she called Miranda, Elena's mother, and Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother, to find that they were both at home, and Care wasn't, she got worried, and slightly jealous that Miranda and Sheila were safe with their loved ones while she had to panic.

Liz was always one to assume the worst when it came to her cases. But it was hard to do so, when it was in regards to Care. She was calling anyone she could, to see if they would know what happened to Care that night. Liz remembered Caroline mentioning a party she was attending. "K. Have fun!" was the last words Liz said to her daughter. "Have fun." How unimportant and pathetic was that?"

Liz needed to remind herself that Care wasn't dead. Care wasn't dead or kidnapped, or cut, or raped, or dead. Care wasn't dead.

She was repeating those three words in her head again and again when Elena walked inside with Bonnie and Matt Donovan. She was surrounded by such good people, who were loyal to her. Most importantly, they were loyal to the MFSC. They didn't know much, but loyalty to family came first to them. Donovan wasn't born into the founding families, but he would make a fine future deputy sheriff of Mystic Falls.

Elena walked up to her cautiously, as if she would explode by mere touch. "Are you doing okay? Are there any updates on Care's disappearance?"

Bonnie came up behind her. "Look, we want to help in anyway we can. If you need any photos, or an interview we would be willing to do so. Anything to bring Care back."

Bonnie, Matt, and Elena all shared a look afterward amongst each other, a secret message was wired in the looks they gave each other. Matt continued.

"There might be something you would want to know about the night of the bon-fire"

* * *

"So, tell me a bit more about yourself Goldilocks, what turned you into a creature of the night?" Katherine asked with oozing curiosity. She couldn't keep it out of her voice.

"I don't remember." Caroline stated. There was nothing else to say beyond that.

Katherine's back hit the back of the seat as she looked at Caroline. "What do you mean, you don't remember? You got to be kidding me!"

Care looked back at Katherine, trying to show conviction in her eyes, as she replied. "You're right. I am just kidding."

Caroline just didn't want Katherine to see that she honestly didn't remember. Things about that night were a haze. She couldn't remember anything about the bon-fire night that got her in this mess.

"Oh come on, " Katherine was hungry for more. "You and me, we're friends now. You can tell me anything" Katherine leaned into listen.

"When you tell me why you and Elena look eerily alike." Caroline shot back at Katherine.

The chocolate curls of the vampire in front of her shifted as she moved forward. She looked straight in the eyes of Caroline Forbes, as if searching for something of some sort.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" Katherine came to a conclusion later. "You don't remember anything from that night."

Caroline felt small. Was Katherine going to size her up? Judge her? Abandon her? She needed any help that she could get, even if its from someone as demanding as Katherine.

"I need help."

* * *

"What do you mean she went off with a guy?" Liz exclaimed. "You let her go off with an older guy?"

Liz was frantic. A scenario that didn't dawn on her till now, did, and she hated it. She needed to learn more.

"What happened exactly? I want times, and what location, and descriptions." Liz asked calmly while taking out a tape recorder. She had a feeling that the information she was about to lean was going to be important and she needed future reference.

"Well Care and I, alongside Bonnie and Matt, were near the gazebo in the woods. Everyone goes there the Tuesday after school begins." Elena began. "These two people showed up unannounced to the party. Two men. One our age, another one much older."

"And you know in Mystic Falls, Sheriff, there is no way that someone could walk into town without the gossip that came with it.: Matt added on. "The younger guy said he was going to come to school the next day."

"The older guy was just flirting with Caroline. It was weird." Bonnie brought new information.

"How old was this guy exactly? Can you estimate?" Liz pressed forward.

"Probably around thirty. I mean, this was our senior year. Care was going to turn eighteen, I figured this would be her chance at a one night stand. I didn't take any mind to it." Elena said.

"And Stefan was so kind. I thought his brother wouldn't hurt Caroline." Elena continued, "I was dead wrong."

Liz was slowly dying. She needed to confirm this last fact. "So what were their names? These two men?"

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

That is it. Her daughter was kidnapped by two notorious vampires, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys! My name is OphiuchusX, named after the secret thirteen zodiac sign. I really hope that you enjoy what you're reading right now. I am planning to see how many reviews it gets before continuing on with this fanfic. So if I get 10 reviews within 2 weeks of me uploading this chapter, I'll continue. Or else, I'll let it go. So if you like, please review, follow, and fav. I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but bare with me, the chapters will get longer.**

 **As of right now, I don't have a beta. If you would like to help me out, please PM me details.**

 **So I'm new to the whole, writing on fan fiction thing, so I won't be that amazing at writing, but I hope that my skills get better as I go along. I used to have an account back in middle school, so if you like to check out my old work, its AUniqueGirl...I know how stupid. Uhmmm I don't know what to say anymore after this. But I hope you have fun reading this. The cover for this story I edited myself. I know it isn't that amazing, but if you think that you might like a simple cover like the one I have you can PM me as well.  
**

 **Have a nice day fhaams!**

 **OphiuchusX**


End file.
